


When I'm gone, will you still be here for me?

by RaychDZeros



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, I'm sorry?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaychDZeros/pseuds/RaychDZeros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of my fic challenge with noni, prompt: When I'm gone, will you still be here for me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm gone, will you still be here for me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noninimicus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noninimicus/gifts).



> This is the fic where I make people cry.

Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkBwBDO4Dmw&ab_channel=marstar). 

 

Harry trembled where he stood, his limbs leaden in exhaustion. He could feel the weight of his wounds creeping up on him, but he didn’t dare move, for fear of collapsing where he stood. Then he heard drips from what seemed to be water droplets hitting the floor, then familiar footsteps that sounded far apart as if the person was walking slowly.

“Harry? Please don’t blame yourself? I know you hate losing control, but what happened isn’t your fault. It wasn’t your fault that Merlin went against you to save Roxy, it isn’t your fault that Charlie turned out to be a traitor and tried to kill me. So please, can you stop feeling guilty?” A familiar voice said softly. Then the owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows, and Harry stared at the sight of his love.

Eggsy was bleeding everywhere, his head clumsily wrapped with a rough bandage that had a red patch which was slowly increasing in size. His shirt was a lost cause, all ragged and bloody. He was barefooted, walking at a slow pace with his hands out. “Harry, I really forgive you for almost killing me. You didn’t mean it after all, and I wasn’t myself. Harry?” Eggsy continued mumbling, his eyes glazed over unseeing as he shuffled forward blindly. Then he stumbled into Harry, his hands moving all around as he tried to find out what his new obstacle was.

“Harry? Harry, are you there?” Eggsy questioned in his confusion. Harry did not say a word, instead just placing a hand in Eggsy’s. Eggsy curled his fingers around Harry’s, joining them together and closing his eyes.

“There you are…” Eggsy whispered, a smile full of joy spreading across his face. Harry sighed and held Eggsy close, allowing himself a gentle peck on Eggsy’s hair.

“Harry, can I ask you something?” Eggsy asked. “When I’m gone, will you still be here for me? Just stay on so that the rest won’t be alone.” 

Harry couldn’t help but smile tenderly. It was just like Eggsy to get all worried about the rest of their friends and family. Still, he was weakening, and judging by the growing patches of blood on Eggsy’s various bandages and remains of his clothes, Eggsy was also dying as well. Might as well end it all so that no one could ever come between them ever again. Harry raised a single hand into the air as a preparation for the final spell he would ever cast. This made Eggsy grumble a little at being jostled, but was soothed almost instantly by an apologetic kiss from Harry. With a deep breath, Harry whispered his final incantation.

‘This is my final wish _._ **Crystals form and protect, sins be gathered and crystallize.** _Let this guilty crown end with me_ _, and **be gone’**  _Harry murmured, the be-spelled words falling from his lips with ease. Crystals gathered around their feet, creeping up slowly till it encased them in a crystal tomb. With a last sigh, Harry closed his eyes, allowing the darkness to consume him forever.

————

“Arry? Wake up bruv,” a familiar voice called out. Harry opened his eyes slowly, blinking in confusion at the sight of Eggsy dressed casually in his usual chav outfit as Eggsy liked to call it. Eggsy grinned upon seeing Harry awake.

“There you are,” Eggsy said affectionately. “Mind doing me a favor?” He asked. 

“Anything for you, my dear Eggsy.” Harry replied. Eggsy sniggered at this, before taking off his necklace on which the medal which had brought them together hung.

“Take it, Harry.” Eggsy uttered with a gentle smile. Harry blinked in confusion but did as Eggsy asked, taking the necklace. The moment Harry took the necklace though, Eggsy started drifting away. Harry gaped for a moment, then began running. However, it was like his limbs had turned leaden and he was wading through water, for he felt sluggish and slow. Harry gritted his teeth and pushed his body as hard as he could, reaching out desperately with a single scream.

“ ** _NO! EGGSY! COME BACK!!”_**

With a gasp, Harry opened his eyes, breaking free of the crystals. He looked around frantically for Eggsy, but there was nothing but crystal shards remaining on the ground. 

Eggsy was nowhere in sight. 

With a broken sob, Harry dropped to his knees, tears in his eyes as he broke down, all alone in a lonely world without Eggsy. 

_Please, Eggsy, come back to me. Don’t leave me alone…_

**Author's Note:**

> ahem.... I teared up writing this as well? AND NONI, YOU CAN NEVER BEAT ME, THE QUEEN OF ANGST! MWHAHAHAHA!


End file.
